Una flor llena de recuerdos
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Vio como corria con una pequeña flor entre las manos, la hacia sentir extraño... ¿Quien era?


_**N/a: Lo siento ! nadie le entendera ! pero queria hacerlo ! Asi que no critiquen ! bueno si quieren pueden hacerlos pero no les hare caso... en todo caso... lean!.**_

Vio como una pequeña niña corria ,desesperada con lagrimas en los ojos, con algo contra su pecho firmemente sujeto. Se veia al borde de la desesperación. Volteaba la mirada una y otra vez como si tratara de encontrar algo, pero fallando. Le dio un poco de tristeza, sin embargo no por eso dejo de disparar. Salvar a esa niñita no estaba en sus planes, el tenia una batalla que ganar, y esa niña no interferiría en eso.

-¡Ah!

La niña cayo y se notaba se había lastimado fuertemente, su verde vestido se había desgarrado y en sus piernas habían varias raspaduras, su delantal , antes blanco , estaba ahora cubierto de tierra y sangre ademas su cara estaba roja debido al esfuerzo al igual que sus ojos debido a que estaba llorando de una forma desgarradora.

-¡Per favore! ¡Per favore!-rogaba, pero nadie le hacia caso nadie se molestaba en correr a ayudarle, muy al contrario la ignoraron y siguieron disparando.

Al fin el derramamiento de sangre paro, viendo que del lado contrario nadie estaba ya atacándolos, pues ya estaban si no todos muertos, al menos la gran mayoría y los demás gravemente herido. Sin embargo la chica seguía llorando desconsolada en medio del campo de batalla.

Ludwig, viendo que su deber como soldado había terminado decidió apiadarse de la niña y se le acerco.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

La chica paro de llorar y lo miro con sus grandes ojos dorados con una señal esperanzadora dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Tu mi aiuti? Tu mi aiuti?

Ludwig miro confundido a la chica.

_"¿Usted me ayudara?"_

Lo bueno que Ludwig sabia lo básico del italiano. Pero aun asi lo dejo realmente confundido esto.

-Per favore mi aiuti a trovarlo. Tu sei l'unico che mi può aiutare.

_"Por favor, ayúdeme a encontralo. Usted es el único que me puede ayudar"_

Incomodado con la chica, y su extraña forma de expresarse se levanto, para irse .Sin embargo la niña sujeto con fuerza su ropa. Volteo y vio a la niña hecha un mar de lagrimas, la escena hizo que algo dentro de su pecho se moviera.

-Per favore…

Suspiro. Habia algo en esa niña que lo hacia sentir raro y con la obligación de ayuarla.

-Esta bien…

La cara de la chica volvió a iluminarse y a tener esa sonrisa carismática que Ludwig había visto hace poco, como si hubiera entendido el significado de las palabras que le había dicho.

-¿A quien tengo que ayudarte a encontrar?

La chica, aunque no podía hablar su idioma parecía entender a Ludwig bastante bien y de su delantal saco una foto.

-Il

Ludwig miro al chico que se encontraba dentro de la foto junto a la hacia.

Era una foto bastante linda en el que se veian los dos juntos abrazados. La chica reia alegremente mirnado a la cámara , mientras el chico miraba a chica de reojo bastante apenado.

-El…¿Quién es el?

- la persona che amo di più al mondo

Era extraño.

_"La persona que mas amo en todo el mundo"_

- Andò a combattere nella guerra

Las lagrimas inundaron la carita redonda de la chica pero su sonrisa intacta, como si recordara algo hermoso peor a la vez doloroso. Ludwig comprendio al ver el significado de sus palabras

_"Se fue a luchar a la guerra"_

-E 'andato in guerra per me e mi ha detto di rimanere …

Ludwig lo miro confundido.

_"El fue por mi a la guerra y me dijo que me quedara …"_

- Sono un uomo ... doveva andare in guerra ... ma lui mi ha detto di mettermi vestiti e l asirvienta em soggiorno

Se confundio aun mas ante esto pero no dijo nada. El chico ya empezaba a borrar su sonrisa, el recuerdo debía de ser bastante doloroso.

_"Soy un chico…se suponía que debia de ir a la guerra …sin embargo el me dijo que me pusiera la ropa de la sirvienta y que me quedara"_

- Il ... ancora non indietro ... e forse non sarà mai ... quindi ho deciso di cercare ...

Ludwig empezó a sentir mucha lastima por el chico.

_"El…aun no ha vuelto…y tal vez nunca lo haga … por eso decidi buscarlo…"_

- Ma ... mi mancava ... non riesco a trovarlo ... voglio vedere ...

El chico ya no podía , de ninguna forma, controlar las lagrimas que caina de sus ojso, la herida se había abierto y dolia. Un recuerdo tan doloros y un deseo tan en vano…

_"Pero …me perdi…no lo encuntro…quiero volver a verlo…"_

.

- Kay

No sabia que decir el niño estaba a sus rodillas no paraba de llorar y gritar, el llanto era tan desgarrador que sentía como perforaba su alma. Era agudo y lleno de tristeza, busncado algo o alguien que lo pudiera calmar.

Cualquier cosa.

Ludwig se arrodillo y tomo las manos del chico y las beso. No sabiendo que hacer para que dejara de llorar.

-No te preocupes…lo encontraremos.

El chico logro regularizar sus sollozos y sonrio .

- Per favore. Sono troppo stanca. Voglio dare questo al Kay per me.

Acepto era lo menos que podia hacer por este chico que seguramente había esperado años por el regreso de la persona que tanto amaba.

"Por favor. Yo ya estoy muy cansado. Quiero que le des esto a Kay por mi."

Tomo la pequeña flor en sus manos y vio como el chico de a poco desaparecia.

-Grazie Mille.

-Is een belofte

_"Es una promesa"_

**_N/a: Carajo...nadie le entedera..._**


End file.
